


Better Late Than Never

by SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst



Series: One-Shots That'll Make You Smile [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara and Lena are married, Kara and Lena makeout session, SuperCorp, They're late because they got distracted making out, This was just an excuse for me to write a makeout session between them, and then were late again because they were once again making out in the car, married supercorp, shocking!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst/pseuds/SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst
Summary: Kara and Lena are meeting Alex and Sam on a double date. But they get distracted and are eventually late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just another silly Supercorp One-shot I had on Tumblr for NanoWriMo. This was written for an anon who was having a bad day and needed a fluffy/hot good ol' makeout session between these two. Enjoy :)

“Baby, we're going to be late.” Lena said in between kisses. “We can't. We ca...” her words died inside Kara's probing mouth on hers kissing her roughly. 

“I don't care. My sister and her girlfriend can wait.” Kara muttered, her hands roaming Lena's body roughly, aiming to find any stretch of skin on her body. “Besides, double dates are no fun.”

“Says the person who has the most fun when we go on double dates with your sister.” Lena giggled. 

Kara bent down to plant kisses onto the stretch of Lena's neck, “That's because there's food.”

Strong arms held Lena's waist protectively as Lena was backed into the side of their bed, the back of her knees hitting the edge and forcing her to fall into the mattress with Kara on top of her not faltering in her kisses. 

Kara bit down on that spot on Lena's neck causing her to hiss through pleasure and pain. The blonde's demanding mouth worked its way back up to her lips, kissing her feverishly and smudging her pristine lipstick. 

“Kara, do you know how long it took me to fix my makeup?” 

Kara grazed her teeth along her jaw, “Way too long for someone as pretty as you that doesn't even...”

“You don't need to flatter me, darling, I already agreed to marry you.”

Kara stopped her demanding lips on Lena's neck long enough to move back and look her in the eyes. “I mean it.” she whispered onto Lena's lips, “You're the prettiest female I know.”

Lena quirked an eyebrow upwards, “Female?” 

“I'm including the alien population as well. Woman doesn't cut it. You're prettier than any female in any species known to... Well known to anyone.”

“You say the sweetest things, darling.” Lena replied sarcastically, chuckling at the dopey grin on Kara's face. They settled down to looking in each other's eyes, drowning in blue and green and the love surrounding them. 

“I love you. More than I'll ever be able to put into words.” Lena whispered lovingly, her hand reaching out and stroking Kara's soft cheek.

Another grin made its way onto Kara's lips, “Word on the street is you're pretty smart. I'm sure if you look hard enough in that gorgeous brain of yours you'll be able to find words that say how much you love me.”

Lena let out a small laugh, “You think my brain is gorgeous?”

Kara leaned down, capturing her lips for a brief kiss, “And sexy.” Lena giggled through their kiss as Kara tried to deepen it, “Stop laughing, woman, I'm trying to kiss you!” Kara demanded, finding herself just as amused as Lena. 

“Oh, so  _ now  _ I'm a woman?” 

“Do you really wanna be late because of a word technicality or because we were making out?”

“Making out,” Lena immediately nodded, pulling Kara down by her neck. “But...” she tried saying in between kisses, “Only five more minutes. I hate being late.” Kara interrupted her once again with a demanding kiss, her hands running up Lena's sides and gripping her rib cage possessively. 

Ten minutes later, Kara's hands began looking for the zipper on the side of Lena's tight dress. She tugged at it only to be stopped by a hand pushing at her chest, “No no, baby, we can't.” Lena whispered breathlessly. 

“Why not?” Kara tried again, tugging at the zipper and lowering her mouth for another kiss. 

Lena groaned onto Kara's lips, “Mmm because as soon as you unzip my dress, we won't just be late, but we'll never make it to the restaurant to begin with.”

Kara trailed her lips onto Lena's jaw, grazing her teeth onto its edges, “Let's just cancel. Tell them I got sick.”

Lena giggled, “You're a Kryptonian. You don't get sick.”

Kara bent down further, planting kisses onto Lena's neck, “Well, they'll never believe that we missed our double date because  _ you  _ got sick.”

Lena pulled Kara's face upwards to look at her, “Well why not?” she arched a dangerous eyebrow. 

Kara grinned, “Because everyone knows you're too stubborn to admit you're sick. Last time you worked late through a  _ fever _ !”

Lena's eyes widened, “Well, there were... Important meetings that day. I couldn't just...”

“Baby, you worked late.” Kara laughed as she stated the obvious, “Through a fever. I'm not asking the impossible of you to take the day off, but you could've at least taken a half day. Or came home a little before when the night shift security guard arrived.” 

Lena pressed her lips tight in guilt. She held Kara's eyes with her own and drowned in the affection she found with them. “I'm sorry, you're right. I should've stayed home that day.”

Kara gave her a shocked look, “OK, now you're just talking crazy!” she laughed before she was playfully shoved in the chest. 

“I swear you're relentless sometimes!” Lena shook her head. 

“Only sometimes? Now you're just hurting my feelings!” Kara replied, a shit-eating grin plastered onto her face. 

She bent down and pecked Lena's lips softly before staring down at her lovingly. She couldn't believe this beautiful woman was her wife. 

“Can we fake an emergency halfway through dinner?” Kara pouted as she asked, “I wanna come back and actually get to unzip your dress.”

“Seeing that we're already late, I doubt it wouldn't come off as somewhat rude if we just left halfway through dinner.”

“But have you  _ seen  _ this dress?” Kara asked incredulously, raking her eyes down the length of the skin tight dress that hugged all of Lena's curves, “It's practically  _ begging  _ me to take it off.”

Lena scoffed, “I’m sure it is.”

“I'm serious! Listen.” Kara paused, looking aimlessly upwards and pretending to listen to the nonexistent sounds of the dress, “Yup. It's saying please take me off. I'm begging you.”

Lena sighed dramatically, “I suppose it's my fault for marrying a dork.”

Kara chuckled leaned down to press a kiss to Lena's cheek, “If I remember correctly, It was my dorkiness that made you fall in love with me.”

“It was.” Lena admitted freely, laughing at the many kisses tickling her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena arrive late to their double date with Alex and Sam. How does Alex react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for Alex's reaction for them being late, and I couldn't resist writing this. Again, this is just me being silly on Tumblr ;)

Lena's driver pulled over in front of the restaurant and tapped the partition, waiting until his boss replied. 

“Yes, Sebastian?” 

“We're here, Ms. Luthor.”

“Give me a few minutes.”

“As you wish, Ms. Luthor.” the man replied courteously, before stepping out of the car and waiting by the door. He stood with his back to the car. For obvious reasons. 

**_Meanwhile in the car....._ **

Kara pushed up the material of Lena's dress as her lips sought after Lena's pulse point, biting down on that spot Lena always shivered with pleasure from. The stunning CEO sat straddling Kara's lap, digging her fingers in blonde hair, pushing the head closer to the hollow of her neck. 

“Baby, we have to...” Lena hissed when Kara's fingers dug into the skin of her thighs, pressing roughly and pulling her harder onto Kara's lap. “We have to...” she searched her brain for the words, for what it was they had to do but all rational thoughts flew out the window as soon as Kara began playing with her earlobe, her teeth latching on and a breathless chuckle tickling her ear. 

“What's wrong, Ms. Luthor? You're normally much more articulate than that.” Kara whispered. 

“Kara, we're already so late. I hate being late to things.”

“Well, you're the one on my lap.”

“I should get off,” Lena finally rationalized, her mind slowly seeing clearly, “We can continue this once we get home.”

Kara groaned, “That's hours away.”

Lena's eyes closed from the pleasure when Kara bit down on her neck, she dug her nails in blonde hair, pulling Kara’s head back so she could find that talented mouth once more. She kissed her feverishly, breaking the one rule she gave Kara when they had started this in the back of her car.

Kara chuckled into the kiss, “I thought I wasn’t allowed to kiss you so I don’t smudge your lipstick.”

“You’re not.” Lena hurried to say before kissing her again.

“Just admit you can’t resist me,” Kara gave her one of her signature shtit-eating grins that Lena happily removed with her own lips, kissing her deeply. But Kara’s grin never faltered as she continued to speak, “See? You’re whipped.”

“I married you, you idiot. Of course, I’m whipped!” Lena exclaimed, her frustration for having to continue this conversation and not carry on their kissing was reaching a higher level.

“Oh, you’ve been whipped much longer than that, babe.”

Lena backed away slightly, rolling her eyes in the process, “Oh, please! Like you’ve been perfectly fine and in control around me!”

“Me?”

“Yes, you! Ms. I-flew-here-on-a-bus!”

“That had more to do with me accidentally saying I flew there than you being... Well, your beautiful gorgeous sexy-CEO looking self.”

Lena arched an eyebrow, smirking knowingly, “My beautiful gorgeous sexy-CEO self?” 

“Well, yeah, you know,” she shrugged as though it was obvious, “The whole tight skirts and blazers and those almost see through shirts that you wear. It's a thing. And don't even get me started on that eyebrow of yours.” Kara rolled her eyes. 

“My eyebrow?” Lena was now barely able to control her amusement. 

Kara nodded seriously, “Oh, yeah. That thing is deadly.”

“And you're sure you're not... Whipped?” Lena asked, her smirk growing more and more knowing. 

“Me? Oh, I'm a lost cause. There's no hope for me. I was whipped way before the I-flew-here-on-a-bus incident.”

Lena giggled, “Kara, that was only our second meeting.”

“I know. But I'm gonna get on the cheesy train here and say something that you're gonna roll your eyes at, ok?” 

Lena tried to press her lips tightly to hide her smile, “I feel as though I already know where this is going.”

“Lena Luthor, I was whipped from the moment I walked into your office and saw you for the first time.” Kara declared dramatically. 

Lena couldn't for the life of her roll her eyes. Usually she did when Kara made those sappy comments that one only ever hears in clichéd romcom movies. But she couldn't for the life of her roll her eyes now. All she could do was fall helplessly more in love with Kara Danvers. 

She bent her head down, capturing Kara's lips with her own gently. Gone was the rushed and feverish makeout they were previously having and what was left now was a soft loving kiss between them. Lena broke the kiss just as gently as she had initiated it, leaning her forehead onto her wife's. 

“I love you.” she whispered helplessly. 

Kara smiled, “I love you too, Mrs. Danvers.”

To that, Lena finally did roll her eyes, pushing off of Kara's lap, “I'm still not taking your last name.”

“No?” Kara pouted, her devilish smile hidden behind that pout, “How about Danvers-Luthor?” she tried, fixing her shirt and smoothing the wrinkles as Lena did the same with her dress, “Fine, I'll settle for Luthor-Danvers, even though it's obvious you're supposed to go alphabetical order and my last name should obviously be before yours, but fine. I'll settle for Luthor-Danvers.”

Lena finished fixing her hair, “We are not discussing this now when we're already so late to dinner.”

Kara sighed, shaking her head with a smile on her lips. 

Lena turned to her, “How do I look?”

Kara grinned, “Like the prettiest most gorgeous most...”

“Kara!”

“What?” she shrugged innocently, “You asked!” 

“I meant, how do I look as in does it look like we're late because we've been making out?”

“If by that you mean do you look like the prettiest most-”

“I can’t believe I fucking married you.” Lena exclaimed, shaking her head incredulously before opening her door and exiting the car.

~~~~~~~~~~

They walked in the restaurant hand in hand, looking at where Alex and Sam might be seated. They found them at a window table and rushed towards them. 

“We apologize for being late. Like I said on the phone, the weekend traffic caught up with us, it seems.”

Lena looked down at the table with various empty plates and leftover food. Two bottles of wine - expensive wine she noticed - were left on the table, each half finished. Alex herself was just wiping at the corner of her mouth with a napkin, finishing off the last bite of her steak. 

Lena nudged Kara from beside her, and Kara hurriedly cleared her throat, “Umm yes, traffic. So many cars everywhere.”

Lena internally groaned at her wife's incapability to lie. She was about to comment something, add more information to further verify their story, when she noticed both Alex and Sam get up from their chairs. 

“Oh, that's alright, Luthor.” Alex replied, her smile deadly, “Dinner was great.” she said as she held up Sam's coat so she could slip her arms through it, “Thanks for offering to pay, Luthor.” 

Lena's eyes widened, looking at the amount of plates on the table and the two bottles of wine - very expensive wine. 

The agent stepped closer, “Oh, and next time when I call you and you're  _ stuck in traffic _ ,” Alex gave her a dangerous stare, with Sam beside her barely holding on to her giggles, “make sure you actually end the call before going back to making out with my younger sister.” she winked before walking away with Sam, who gave her a guilty sorry look.

Lena felt her cheeks heat up at the notion of Alex having heard them in the car. She was  _ sure  _ she tapped the red ‘end call’ button just before Kara... 

_ Fuck.  _

Kara leaned sideways to her ear, her eyes not leaving the retreating forms of her sister and her girlfriend, “I don't think they believed our traffic story.” she whispered discreetly. 

Lena sighed, her exasperation - as well as her sexual frustration - boiling inside of her. She opened her clutch, grabbed a few hundred dollar bills before looking up once more at the wine bottles, noticing the year on one of them. 

_ 1982 Château Léoville-Poyferré.  _

She had to at least admit, they had great taste in wine. She sighed as she grabbed another few hundred dollar bills, putting in some more just in case before leaving them held underneath one of the plates.

“We're going home.” she declared, already walking away. 

Kara's eyes widened, “What? We're not gonna eat?!!” 

Lena turned around to face her wife, “Would you rather be here eating food or unzipping that dress of mine the way you wanted to earlier.” she whispered seductively. 

Kara's mouth opened and closed, her eyes still looking like a deer caught in headlights. She turned her head to the table, a small whimper escaping her lips, before turning back to Lena and looking down at the dress, only to look back at the leftover food on the table. 

“Are you really having a hard time choosing between me and food, Kara??!!”

**Author's Note:**

> You could find this one-shot on Tumblr right [HERE](https://justmickeyfornow.tumblr.com/post/180379601820/better-late-than-never-pt-2) :)


End file.
